After Dawn
by ShyViolette
Summary: Dawn was alone at the end of the world, but that didn't last long. before you know it, she joins a group of survivors that welcome her with open arms. Read on to see how her presence changes the group in several ways. Eventual Daryl/OC. Starts before season 1. Rated M for cussing, gore, and possible sexual situations in following chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so hello, this was just an idea that was festering in my head and I decided to free it of its cage. It is only the first chapter for now, the second one might come along in a week or so. **

**Please give me your honest opinion by writing me a review!**

* * *

Her breathing was getting harder and harder. It was getting stuffier by the minute. _Is this really how I'm going to go out? Dying from lack of oxygen in a cupboard? A cupboard? __**A cupboard**__?! _ Then again she wasn't really **choosing** to die of suffocation in a cupboard, that decision was made by the undead asshole clawing at the cupboard door. The moment she crawled into the tight cupboard, she had felt around for anything to kill the fucker with. However, she found nothing. And now she was stuck, in a stuffy, tight cupboard, and will probably die.

Her bag was outside, right outside the goddamn cupboard, but the undead **thing** was also right outside. After a while of sitting around and pondering the meaning of life, she shifted slightly and felt an uncomfortable something jabbing her in the thigh. Her hand felt around that area and found something heavy, she felt around it a bit more and figured out that it was a wrench.

_What was a wrench doing in a cupboard?_ It didn't matter though, because right now she had a weapon and the key to her freedom from this suffocating coffin. She gripped the wrench tightly in her hand and took a second to breathe deeply.

She opened the cupboard door and was met with a very ferocious gnawing set of teeth; she gripped the dead man by the throat and pushed him with all her might, causing the thing to stumble backwards. She rushed forward grabbing the thing by the shoulders and started bashing it in the head with the wrench. It took four strong bashes for it to finally stop growling and gnashing its teeth at her.

She stood up on shaky legs and wiped the wrench on her pants. Taking a step back, she turned and her eyes searched for her bag. It was leaning on the counter of this hellish kitchen. She walked towards it, grabbed it, slung it on her shoulders, walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house.

She was already a few blocks away when she heard a scream. She stopped, thinking things over for a second, before running at full force towards the source of the screams.

She kept running until she reached a little grocery store. The screams were coming from inside, and so she opened the door carefully and walked in.

Walking with very cautious steps, she moved towards the source of the scream that, now, seemed to be mixed with violent growling and moaning. Looking around for a better weapon than her bloody wrench, she found a discarded steel bat. She picked up the bat and tucked the wrench into her bag, and walked a bit forward and hid behind one of the shelves. She peeked through the shelf and found that the, very girly, screams were emitted by a guy surrounded by three of the dead assholes.

_Okay, three. Can I take three? No, no I can't. I need a plan. _Suddenly she noticed that one of the things was getting very close to biting the guy's face off, and she threw the plan into the wind. _Fuck it, fuck the plan. _

She walked out from behind the shelf and whistled loudly, "hey shithead!" one of the things slowly turned towards her, "yeah you in the ugly ass shirt." That attracted the attention of the other two. "Come on, what are you waiting for? A royal invitation?" they, as quick as they could, came for her, having seemingly forgotten about the guy on the floor.

_Shit_, she thought while the beasts were basically shambling towards her. Now, she needed a plan. She looked quickly around her to find something she can use to kill them quicker than the bat she is gripping with her right hand.

Nothing. She found nothing. She was about to lose hope when she suddenly though of something. _It'll be noisy as fuck, though. _But it was her current only option. As they kept shuffling and stumbling towards her, she waited until they were all facing the shelf that was stocked with glass jars filled with food. She went behind the shelf as fast as she could and with one big heave she pushed it. The glass crashed immediately once it hit the ground, creating a lot of noise. She came forward to find that she had successfully trapped all three stooges underneath the shelf.

They were still growling and gnashing their teeth, and as much as she would have liked to stay there and bash all their heads in with the bat and/or wrench, the noise was bound to attract more of them into the store, and as such, she needed to leave.

"Hey, umm- thank you, for that.."

_Oh right, the guy._

She turned around and looked at him, "My name's-.."

She interrupted him quickly, "we can talk later. Right now, we gotta go." He nodded his head and grabbed his backpack. She ran ahead of him, he was following right after. They ran together out of the grocery store and looked around, he spoke first "I know a path we can go through; it'll take us out to the city border." She nodded her head towards him and followed behind him.

"Hey!" she said, he paused and turned. She thrust the bat towards him, nodding at him to take it. "Just in case" She added. He nodded towards her in thanks with a small smile, then turned and kept running. She took out the wrench from her bag and quickly followed after him.

After a couple of minutes, they reach a place that looked slightly more on the edges of the city and stopped running. They both took a minute to catch their breaths and sat down in the dirt. She opened her bag and took out a bottle of water, and handed the guy another one. "Thanks." He said. "No problem"

After catching their breath, he turned to her and held out his hand towards her and said, "as I was about to say, my name's Glenn. Glenn Rhee."

She smiled at him warmly and shook his hand, "well Glenn, you can call me Dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I honestly have no excuse other than me forgetting my password. I know it's horrible. **

**Anyways I hope you guys like this part and I'm sorry for it not being longer, I'd promise you the next one would come out soon but I'm not sure I can keep it. **

**Hopefully, I****_ will_**** get 3 done and posted ASAP. **

**Please review if you like it or if you have any comments or ideas that I may or may not taake into consideration!.**

* * *

"Hey Glenn, are there any woman razors or tampons or something like that on that list of yours?" Dawn asked while looking at the feminine hygiene section of the pharmacy they were both currently in. Glenn had told her about his group and invited her to come with him the minute he knew she was alone. _"You know, as a thanks-for-saving-my-ass kinda thing."_ He had said. She told him she'd think about it, and offered to help him look for supplies. It's been a couple of hours since then, and they had already cleared one grocery store and one camping supplied place.

"Uhhh.. No." His voice called back to her from the other side of the pharmacy. "But get some anyway, I'm sure they'll thank you for it." he continued. She shrugged and grabbed as much stuff as she could in her bag.

They met up once again at the entrance. "so," Glenn started. "Are you coming with me? Back to the group?"

Dawn looked at him, then looked down and bit her lip. Tossing things around in her mind for a bit before looking at him. Being with a group is a lot safer than being on her own, she'd get someone to watch her back while she slept rather than tossing and turning through the night worried that something would feast on her while she was sleeping. Then again, would they accept her? I mean, this is the end of the world. Why should they trust her? Why should she trust them? What is they kill her or something? But Glenn seemed like a nice guy, he doesn't look like the sort of guy who'd basically betray a person that helped him out.

She really did like Glenn, and felt strangely comfortable with him and that is something that didn't usually happen. At all. And even though she wasn't exactly a fan of human contact, she'd seriously missed having noise and people around. And so she decided to take a chance and just go with Glenn, ignoring the familiar fear and clenching gut caused by her sometimes-there-sometimes-not-there anxiety.

"Yeah, can't exactly let the only man I've seen slip from my fingers can I?" she smiled and joked. He blushed and said "we should get going now, so we can get back before dark."

Glenn and Dawn were walking for about an hour or so before they came upon a makeshift camp. "Home sweet home." Glenn mumbled, before turning to her "C'mon, I gotta introduce you to Shane." Dawn cocked her head "Shane?"

"He's the guy who's sort of our leader I guess." Glenn kept walking towards a white RV with Dawn following him closely. He walked up to a buff guy with tan skin and short dark curly hair with dark eyes that immediately turned towards her.

"Glenn! We asked you to look for supplies not bring back strays, you know we barely have enough to feed ourselves as it is, we don't need any more mouths." The guy, she guessed Shane, said to Glenn.

"Look man, I wouldn't even be here without her. She saved my life." Glenn said, defending her to Shane. She walked forward, not willing to let Glenn defend her while she just stood idly by.

"Listen, I know it's sorta unexpected and everything but I've got food and medicine and I'm willing to offer them in exchange for letting me stay." Shane looked at her interested. "And I can help you out, you know, pull my weight?" she continued, very unsure yet determined to not let it show.

"Yeah, I could use her help looking for supplies and stuff, she's super quiet and really good at killing those things." Glenn backed her up. She looked at him, and he smiled back.

Shane looked at her, thinking. "Okay, fine, you can stay." He said. "I'm Shane, I run this place, more-or-less." She flashed him a small smile, "Dawn."

Shane left, leaving her alone with Glenn once again, "Thanks for having my back." She told him smiling once again. "Yeah, no problem, couldn't exactly let the person who saved my life get kicked out." He replied.

"Guess we're a team now huh?" she said. "Guess so."

"C'mon I gotta introduce you to everyone." Glenn said, before holding her arm and dragging her to a group of people sitting around a fire.

It's been a week now and Dawn was settling in fairly well. She'd met everyone in camp and they all seemed fairly nice. Well, all of them except a guy called Ed, who seemed to enjoy spousal abuse. And another guy called Merle Dixon. Merle was mostly harmless other that the obscene comments, gestures, and racial remarks. He was that kind of guy she would've avoided the entire street if he was on it back in the day. But now it didn't really matter, I mean the world went to shit and a redneck hunter could be the most valuable person.

When introducing her to everyone around camp Glenn had warned about the Dixons, said their tempers were horrible and that they were probably violent druggies. Still she insisted on meeting them on the bases that meeting them in the company of Glenn would be ultimately better than meeting them on her own.

Upon meeting her, Merle had made a sexual comment and criticized her for staying with Glenn. _"Why's a hot piece o' ass like you staying with tha' chink there, when you could have a real man right here, sweetheart?"_

She ignored the remarks, which seemed to frustrate him, and proceeded to introduce herself.

_"Name's Merle, ya best 'member tha'" he said with a wink, before gesturing to a guy on his right that was staring at her "and this here's Daryleena, ma' brother" the guy on the right kept his stare and grunted "it's Daryl". She looked at him very closely, observing him, taking him in. He was wearing a sleeveless flannel shirt, his hair was a dark-ish blond in color and his eyes were the most piercing set of blue that just stared at her like he knew all of her dirty little secrets. She looked away when Glenn called her to go meet the rest of the camp._

Nothing of note happened after that as she just turned and walked away with Glenn to meet everyone else.

Tomorrow, she was supposed to go on another scavenging trip with Glenn, they'd already gone three times in seven days to get enough supplies for everyone. But, she didn't mind. She liked going on those trips with Glenn, they got along great and she didn't really feel comfortable at camp with anyone else other than him and the kids that were there.

Anyways, it became her duty to go ask the woman for any 'woman-stuff' they might need, as Glenn had put it. and so she stood up to go and ask them all about what they might need from her upcoming supply hunt.


End file.
